1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum stand.
The present invention furthermore relates to a musical instrument, namely a drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drum stands are for the most part three-legged, wherein the foot region of the stand stands essentially vertically on the stand surface, as can be drawn for example from the published document DE 92 06 877 U1.
Further, drum stands are known for example from the published documents CH 55047 and DE 195 01 312 B4 with a vertically running stand column and three feet which can be folded out and in their use position extend away from the vertical stand column at an angle of approximately 45 degrees. The foot regions of these stands therefore stand on the stand surface at an angle of approximately 45 degrees to the horizontal.
A stand with a stand column which runs at an angle of approximately 45 degrees to the horizontal is known from the published document DE 44 36 039 C2. The foot region of this stand is formed by short foot parts arranged in extension of the stand column. To hold a large drum, this stand has an accommodation region arranged at the upper end of the stand column and a holding frame extending horizontally away from the lower end of the stand column. This holding frame is rigidly connected to the stand column.
The previously described known drum stands all have the disadvantage that the vibrations and pressure waves transmitted to the drum stand when drumming are conveyed undamped to the stand surface of the drum, which impairs the sound of the drum.
The previously described known drum stands all have the disadvantage that the vibrations of the drum shell are too strongly impeded or suppressed completely by the rigidity of the stand construction, which negatively impairs the sound of the drum.
Reference may be made to the following on the sound behavour of drums:
Many idiophonic instruments are mounted at their dead point (in the case of the bell and the cymbal, the non-vibrating center of the instrument) or the dead points (in the case of the xylophone, the two axes of the plate) in order to be able to vibrate freely. If e.g. a bell is set down, the sound ends immediately because the stand surface is rigid and suppresses the vibration of the body of the bell.
By striking a drum, one causes vibration of the head, that is to say the membrane, and indirectly of the drum body. The vibration of the shell therefore also plays a decisive role in the overall sound. That is felt clearly when one e.g. holds the drum of a drum set in one's hand and strikes it in order to thereafter play it mounted on the stand. The difference in sound is very clear and is generally found to be “poorer” when the drum is mounted. The stand types shown namely effect the damping or the suppression of the vibrations in the shell by means of their construction, because they bring the rigidity of the stand surface, on which they stand at a right angle, to the drum and more or less strongly impede or almost completely suppress the vibration of the drum body. The ideal mounting is therefore firm enough in order to hold the drum in the desired position and flexible enough in order to impair the shell vibration as little as possible. It was hitherto sought to find a transition from the rigidity of the conventional stands to the vibration of the drum by means of various spring mountings with rubber. What is novel is that in the case of these stands, this expensive transition no longer needs to be found because the stand itself already creates the transition to the rigid stand surface.